


Wasted on you.

by wordsstosomeone



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsstosomeone/pseuds/wordsstosomeone
Summary: The most iconic love stories are always about a man and a girl. But, not this one. This one is about girl studying Law with an ugly past and a girl studying Med who has the brighest smile Lexa has ever seen. This one smeells like alcohol, and cigarretes, and sex. This one feels like driving in the middle of the night. This one sounds like The 1975, like Lana del Rey. This one is one worth telling.





	

~ September, 1, 2015. ~ 

Hi, hm, so, I read today about an old lady who kept a diary over the years, and, years later, she would read it, first to her child, and later to her grandchildren. Honestly, I fell in love with the idea, so here I am. First, and in case this ever gets lost, this diary belongs to Lexa Woods. And this is my life.  
2:00 am. Looking at the ceiling, it's been the same for three hours. It would be the time anyone who believed in God prayed, but I didn´t. The next day I was going back to Law School. It was my second year, I love what I was studying, but I've had a pit in her stomach all day, a feeling telling me that everything was about to change with this new school year. Honestly, I couldn't wait to go back to class, I missed my class friends, and my roommates, but I have already seen them that day when I arrived to the apartment we've already shared last year. Lincoln and Anya were my family, maybe they were a little bit too loud for my liking, and it wasn't always nice hearing how they and their girlfriends were having sex, but today, I couldn't be happier when I saw them enter the apartment. But right in that moment, I was starting to get anxious, so I got up and headed to the little terrace we had next to the living room. Once outside, I pulled out one cigarrete and I lit it as I heard cars buzzing on the road. 

It wasn't until 4:00 am that I could finally fall asleep, but my wished sleep was soon interrupted by the alarm three hours later. With a groan, I woke up, eyes half opened as I stepted into the shower, letting the cold water wake every inch of her skin. Once I was already dressed with a pair of black jeans and a white shirt, I went to the kitchen in order to have some breakfast before heading to class. A quick smile appeared on my lips as I saw that someone has already made coffe, I served a cup for myself and grabbed a toast. Just when I started to eat my breakfast, I heard a voice, with the company of a hand messing my hair. God, I hated when Anya did that. 

“Good morning, little one. Save your strenght for tonight, remember we are going out with Raven and Octavia's friends.” - Anya let a brief laugh scape. Raven was her girlfriend, and Octavia was Lincoln's. And their friends were really really loud, and happy. I just couldn't understand how a group of people could be that happy all the time. Anya was making me go out with them because an old friend who we have never met came this year to Med school here and she was bisexual, and everybody wanted to pair us up. 

“ I promised you I would go, okay? That Clarke girl better be worth it” - I said as I left the kitchen, ready for my first day of class.

 

I just didn't know how worth it, it was gonna be until I opened the door for her. I just frozed, standing in my door, looking to a blonde girl with soft eyes and probably the brighest smile I had ever been. 

“Hey, I'm Clarke.” - The blonde girl said, smiling even more. 

“ Hm, I'm.. I'm Lexa. Come in, please.” - I managed to say, stepping to a side so the other girl could get into the house. 

Once inside, I lead Clarke to the kitchen where everybody was. She saw the girl greet them all while I was getting myself a drink, I needed it. I sat next to a boy named Murphy, he was the bad guy, or that was everyone said, but I liked him for some reason. “So, do you like the princess?” - He asked, a little smirk on his face as he smoke the cig between his lips. “She's not bad.”- I said, it wasn't the best answer but I couldn't find anything else on my mind, I remember I was blown away by every movement the blonde girl did. I took one of the brunette boy's cigarrete and looked around the room for a while, waiting for a chance to aproach the girl. When I saw her go to the kitcher, I didn't hesitate, I went after her, cigarrete and drink in hand. 

“Do you need anything?” - I asked, with more confidence in my voice than the first time they talked, as I saw the girl look around the room looking for something. 

“ Can you tell me where the glasses are? Octavia broke mine.” - I couldn't help but smile, I saw earlier how Octavia tried to hug Clarke so tight that she threw her cup to the floor. I moved quickly and opened one of the drawers where we kept the red plastic cups for ocassion like this. “Here you go.” 

“Thank you, Lexa. Tell me, what do you study?” - She made small talk as she mixed the liquors in her new cup. 

“Law, they told me you study Med, right? That's a fucking lot to study.” - I said as I smoked from my cigarrete, looking at Clarke at all moments, biting my lower lip ocasionally without meaning to. 

“ Well, I'm good at studying, just like I'm good in a hell lot of other things.” - She almost whispered as left the kitchen, looking at me with a funny smile on her face. 

I followed her to the living room, observing how Octavia's brother, Bellamy, was giving me a distrustful look. Once again, I sat on the sofa, enjoying the night with who I almost considered my friends. It looked like the typical american movie. We were all drinking, laughing, singing and dancing, some of them, just before Octavia and Raven got up of the sofa, both a little bit tipsy from all the drinking they've been doing, and screamed that we should move the party to a pub that was down the street. So we did. I was the last one to left the apartment, a new drink on my hand, smiling as I closed the door wondering where the night was gonna take me.


End file.
